falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Nelson
The Battle of Nelson, also known as the Defense of Nelson in Cascadia, was a major battle during the early stages of the Cascadian Civil War where soldiers of the Cascadian Defense Forces successfully defended the city of Nelson in Southern Cascadia from the forces of the New Comintern Pact. The battle began on July 13th, 2284 during the final phase of the Comintern July Offensive where the 3rd and 12 Rifle Divisions of 4th Field Army launched a full frontal assault on the city of Nelson, but the presence of Cascadian Army reinforcements and preperations quickly bogged down the offensive and allowed for a swift encirclement and victory by the middle of July 14th. The battle ended the July Offensive and was the first major Cascadian victory in the war and helped raise morale among the troops fighting. Background On July 2nd, 2284, the armies of the New Comintern Pact launched a large scale offensive known as the July Offensive where the armies of the Northwestern and Alberta Fronts invaded Cascadia's eastern, central, and southern territories to secure areas under Pro-Comintern occupation and gain a foothold in the country. The offensive was a major success and the Comintern forces swept across Cascadia and soon, the Cascadian Army began to complete its general mobilization. Reinforcements of the 1st Volunteer Batallion began arriving at Nelson for a planned counter-attack to support the 12th Infantry Regiment stationed there. Comintern recon planes reported these movements, but the Cascadian forces stayed and prepared to defend the city. Order of Battle Cascadian Forces *12th Infantry Regiment **1st Engineering Corps **3rd Artillery Company **4th Mechanized Corps *1st Volunteer Brigade **Vancouver Volunteer Army **Victoria Volunteer Army **Fairweather Volunteer Army *4th Aerial Division Comintern Forces *Northwestern Front **4th Field Army ***3rd Rifle Division ***12th Rifle Division ***1st Shock Army ***2nd Artillery Company **3rd Air Corps **1st Partisan Brigade **2nd Partisan Brigade Initial Comintern Offensive The offensive began at 9:32 A.M. when Nelson began getting hit hard by artillery fire from the 2nd Artillery Company and air attacks from the 3rd Air Corps. Both units were from the Comintern's Northwestern Front under the command of General Edgar Anderson, but the task with taking Nelson fell to his second-in-command, Front Commander Justin Foster. Foster became overconfident due to the quick successes of the July Offensive and was ignorant of strained supply lines and reinforcements being unable to make it in time, issues which would cost him the battle later on, and continued to go on the offensive. General Winston Cantrell, General of the Cascadian Army, had known of strained Comintern supply lines and the fact that their reinforcements were far behind their tanks and frontline soldiers. Using this to his advantage, he had his troops fall back after putting up a brief resistance and draw them into the city to be encircled and eliminated completely. By 11:14 A.M., soldiers of the newly formed 1st Volunteer Brigade of the 12th Infantry Regiment managed to hold the line and stall off the Comintern forces before makng a tactical retreat. By then, two of their forward positions had fallen and the artillery was hitting close to friendly lines and thus a retreat was ordered and carried out. Front Commander Justin Foster thought that he broken through and ordered the 3rd Rifle Division to continue alongside the 1st Shock Army while both were covered by the 12th Rifle Division and the 2nd Artillery Company. The Cascadian troops retreated into Nelson and had the Comintern forces continue their advance, but it halted by 1:44 P.M. when Foster's staff officers reported exhausted units and strained supplies. The attack stopped and General Cantrell prepared his encirclement strategy by ordering his rear guard units, the 4th Mechanized Corps and Fairweather Volunteer Forces, to move in for the attack once the opportunity had arisen. Cascadian Encirclement Retreat and Last Stand Aftermath Category:Battles Category:Events